eren bay
by hoshino kaze
Summary: pangeran negeri tetangga yang kelewat unyu, terdesak oleh cinta lama yang bersemi kembali, perebutan kekuasaan, godaan tak tertolak prajurit terkuat dari umat manusia. dan- rahasia.
1. Chapter 1

Kala rivaille—levi, memerangkap pandangannya pada ratu negeri tetangga—atau budak belia?—ia yakin kakinya pasti sudah terbang di hempas 3d manuver gear.

Karna oh! Ia kelaparan, sungguh!

Shingeki no kyojin hajime isayama.

Rate M for implicit scene

Warning : jangan terjebak judul, lalu suara mayoritas atau petunjuk kecil di summary, mungkin cerita ini bisa memiliki akhirnya twist ngetroll, atau sesuai kehendak anda semuanamun, biarkan plotnya mengalir sesuai mood saya yang bipolar, masih mau membacanya?

Judul : **EREN BAY**

Mau matanya terlalu besar untuk ukuran gendre bukan wanita,pinggulnya meliuk, bokongnya semok dan pipinya kenyal, eren jeager tetap bocah laki-laki. Ia hanya tidak beruntung di lahirkan dalam kerajaan pemuja wanita yang di sesaki oleh mayoritas kaum wanita yang perkasa.

Misalnya saja toleh kekiri, ada mikasa ackerman, dayangnya—kalau tidak mau di katakan bodyguardnya—yang punya gen pria sempurna, terlepas dari bagaimana tuhan dengan anehnya memadukan wajah jelita ala gadis polos asia dengan tubuh binaraga yang rajin berlatih dan makan sosis—mikasa sungguh perpaduan sempurna antara kekuatan dan kecantikan—ia bahkan punya kata 'man' di nama belakangnya.

Yeah, tuhan sunggu adil, _sungguh!_

Jadi ketika tubuh semampai eren di tangkap mikasa dengan gendongan putri saat nyaris terhempas dan teronggok di tanah dalam keadaan tulang melesak keluar,

bukannya bersyukur, ia mengumpat.

Sungguh hamba yang kurang ajar. Pantas saja tuhanpun gemas dan mempermainkan nasibnya. Ia kini di boyong ke negeri tetangga dengan dalih perdamaian antar dua kerajaan metropolis.

Dalih, sekali lagi itu semua Cuma dalih.

Karna sesungguhnya Grisha jeager sudah kehabisan akal, kerajaan tross di bawah pimpinannya adalah kerajaan berbasis ilmu pengetahuan, penelitian soal penyakit ,dan genetika. Anak-anak mudanya adalah manusia dengan anugrah IQ diatas rata-rata, di besarkan dengan mainan berupa rubik 10 sisi, puzzel anatomi atau catur,sama sekali jauh dari pedang, senjata dan panah yang bisa di katakan ilegal penggunaannya di mata kerajaan mansyur yang lemah di bidang kemiliteran .

Terkutuklah buyutnya yang sombong lagi memancing amarah, ia menyebar racun pembuat buta kenegeri-negeri seberang untuk di tukar dengan emas permata jika mata mau melihat kedok busuk buyutnya mencoreng nama kerajaan tross, dan menuai musuh dimana-mana. Maka selama masa puluhan tahun terakhir, grisha mewarisi tahta kerajaan yang tengah di ujung tanduk.

Cara paling yahud ialah memboyong menantu di kerajaan tetangga yang masyur dalam mengasah pedang dan membidik sasaran—maria—agar mendapat perlindungan kemiliteran. Yang terkutuknya, di sesaki mahluk kuat lagi jantan. Maka migren kembali menjangkiti kepala berambut tipis grisha, bagaimanapun ia dan istri tercintanya hanya di anugrahi satu pewaris tahta, yang pula punya belalai gajah.

dan desakan publik, lalu masyarakat yang demo anarkis, dan terakhir, sang anak sendiri yang polosnya malah berfikir dirinya hanya akan mengenyam dunia ke militeran di maria, maka dengan berat hati dan pertimbangan yang singkat, grisha melempar putra satu-satunya kesarang naga.

Dan eren jeager, putra mahkota kerajaan tross,merangkap manusia belia berwujud bocah berusia 15 tahun kelebihan adrenalin , resmi menyabet gelas 'sesaji dewa naga'

Yang bahkan dirinya sendiripun lugu tak tau.

.

.

*****TBC******

Mulai saat ini saya akan update cerita dengan perbabnya super singkat.

Pancingan wb, meskipun kesibukan membunuh saya, sungguh!

Tp di usahakan ini akan di update per 2 hari jika : ada kuota, sinyal g ngetroll, ide mengalir, dan ada yg menjawab benar pertanyaan di akhir bab.

Quetion :** siapakah raja di negeri maria?**

Oh, iya, kemungkinan besar akan banyak kata hilang saat cerita ini saya post, katakan saja jika betulan terjadi, nanti saya perbaiki, terimakasih.

Semoga cerita ini cukup menyenangkan untuk di nikmati, jika tidak, mari bermaso ria bersama saya~

Well, Rn R~


	2. antara idol, kentang dan,,,cinta

Shingeki no kyojin hajime isayama.

Rate M for implicit scene

Warning : jangan terjebak judul, atau suara mayoritas atau petunjuk kecil di summary, mungkin cerita ini bisa memiliki akhirnya twist ngetroll, atau sesuai kehendak anda semuanamun, biarkan plotnya mengalir sesuai mood saya yang bipolar, masih mau membacanya?

Judul : **EREN BAY**

**######**

Maria—kerajaan berbasis produksi pangan dan jasa memang telah terjajah bahkan sejak belum punya nama. Katakan jika tanahnya hijau dan airnya jernih, lalu penduduk pribuminya yang ramah tamah lagi berbudi. Maka ketika masa penjajahan di akhiri paksa oleh kaum pemberontak yang di pimpin oleh prajurit terkuat umat manusia—kau taulah siapa. Maria berdiri megah, tetap dengan tanah ajaibnya yang bahkan mampu menumbuhkan benih dari biji jeruk sisa kunyahan, atau keramahannya yang melagenda—dan pada masa ini, menambah satu lagi basis kerajaannya : kemiliteran.

Sudah cukup 10 tahun dalam penjajahan tak berbudi, prajurit-prajurit maria terlatih mepertahankan harga diri, menumpahkan darah hingga mati untuk negeri. Dan kini—siap di kirim untuk jasa penyelamat negeri lain, dengan bayaran yang setimpal dengan nyawa –yang dalam bahasa sopannya : MAHAL.

Kabar kalau kaum tabib dari kerajaan tross menawarkan kerjasama dengan menerapkan cara jaman kolot : pertunangan demi perdamaian –telah menyebar ke seantero sudut maria bahkan sudut terkotornya, tidak percaya, tanya saja pada pengemis tua di ujung gang, dengan lancar ia akan berkata bahwa pewaris tahta tross melamar putri kerajaan maria—bahkan menggetarkan rumah siput di telinga si putri mahkota sendiri. Terkutuklah sasha braush dan bakatnya dalam mengunyah kentang—putri kabur dengan mengosongkan pasokan kentang satu tahun, tawannya menggema bersama kuda perang curiannya yang berpacu kencang, keluar area maria hingga tak terdeteksi tengah menikmati panen hasil jarahannya entah dimana.

Si putri sempat berontak, teriak kalau ia bukan—sungguh, ia tak sudi menjadi tokoh utama cerita siti nurbaya—dongeng negeri katulistiwa di sudut dunia— berkedok perdamaian dunia dengan maksud terselubung yang bahkan di ketahui oleh semua warga maria : kerajaan tross minta jasa perlindungan gratis.

Sungguh, jean mengutuk saudarinya itu jadi kentang, biar dia habis memakan dirinya sendiri.

Si utusan negeri tross tiba di maria, putri sasha raib bersama kentang, jean kejang-kejang dilantai, ayah ibunya—ah, mereka telah tiada.

Maka demi nama baik maria—kerajaan emperor terkuat, jean membetulkan letak mahkotanya, ia melangkah dalam kibaran jubah merah khas raja, ringkihan kudah seolah menjadi latarnya, dan jean sakit perut, demi.

Bagaimana cara meyakinkan putra mahkota tross jika tunangannya kabur bersama kentang?untung saja koridor maria lumayan panjang, meskipun dalam keadaan ini, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan alasan logis soal kaburnya sasha—setidaknya ia masih punya waktu untu berfikir.

Sebelum menemui feren, atau jeren? –ah, siapapun itu!

Ia sungguh Mules.

.

.

.

#######

.

Masih dalam semangat pertarungannya, putra mahkota—pangeran kerajaan tross tengah membara, alis menukik tajam bersemangat, ia nyaris melompat2 dalam kereta kuda kalau saja tak mampu menjaga wibawa. Namun apalah daya, ia hanya bocah berusia 15 tahun, semangatnya tak terbendung, ia hanya mempu meredakannya dengan terus-terusan tersenyum dengan jemari bergetar,dingin lalu bersenandung(?).

"diamlah bocah,atau kubungkam bibirmu dengan bibirku"

Kicep, eren lupa ia tengah bersama siapa. Toleh kedepan, ada prajurit terakuat umat manusia, tengah mengamati dalam mode berburu—kalau saja bocah ini tidak polos-polos amat dan setidaknya mengerti jalan pikiran pria sukses terkenal di usia matang yang nyaris tak sudi membelai wanita-wanita pecintanya yang berbody biola, mungkin ia akan berpikir ini Pelecehan. tapi siapa peduli? Toh, sebelum bertemu pria di hadapannya ini, ia sudah menempel lukisan hasil seniman kerajaan berisikan sang pria dengan pedang menghadap surya yang tenggelam. Sosok yang mengispirasinya untuk memegang busur dan panas secara ilegal,sungguh debaran di dadanya menggila!

Lupa sama sekali soal kutukannya pada mikasa dan ayah tercintannya sebelum berangkat dengan kereta kuda, sudah eren bilang ia akan berangkat sendirian biar terlihat gagah di depan gurunya nanti di maria—oh, ia bahkan masih belum paham tujuan terselubungnya grisha—namun apalah daya, dayang merangkap bodyguardnya itu memaksa ikut , ngotot, sampe angkat pedang dan bersumpah segala, sedikit—sangat—tidak rela one sided lovenya habis di lahap putri negeri maria—lalu berdalih jika ia akan mengantar eren hingga gerbang maria.

Beruntungnya eren karna niat kiamat dunia akheratnya mikasa mampu di hentikan oleh jemputan kerajaan maria. meskipun sempat dilihatnya betapa mikasa mampu memancarkan laser dari matanya hingga cukup kuat untuk membakar kereta kuda bercat silver tua di gerbang depan,namun wanita asia itu hanya diam—cukup tau ada aura lain mengancam di dalam kereta.

"Eren, kau bisa menghentikan niatmu sekarang kalau kau mau, aku bahkan bisa membunuh pria itu untukmu." Mikasa mengeluarkan pedang,berdiri di depan eren bak kesatria, sayang yang dilindungi tak mengerti apapun dan balik marah bak anak kecil di larang main air hujan.

"hentikan sikap tidak sopanmu itu mikasa! Biarkan utusan maria keluar dan menemuiku! "

Dan yah, sang kesatria wanita mundur teratur, mau ia sayang eren melebihi ibunya sendiri, toh ia tetap tak mampu memboyong pangeran onesided nya itu untuk di simpan dan dinikmati sendiri.

"aku tidak tau penyambutan tross atas kedatanganku sungguh—menyedihkan."

Bariton dingin membelai telinga para penjaga di depan gerbang penyambutan, mikasa mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi, eren terpaku kakinya di tempat, sungguh ia tiba-tiba merasakan solidaritas dengan domba-domba yang ngantri akan di cukur bulunya di perternakan yang di kunjunginya bulan lalu.

"selamat datang di Tross, utusan negeri metropolis, maria.." ucap mikasa angkuh bak menemui musuh,pedangnya ia simpan dalam sabuk untuk siap di tarik dan di hunus—cukup tau siapa pria yang membuka pintu kereta kuda ,yeah, jemputan yang tidak biasa oleh orang yang tidak biasa pula.

Sementara eren sendiri kelu dan bungkam, suaranya pasti tengah sembunyi di dasar perut. Pandangannya menangkap kaki berselimut boot mengkilap yang menjejak di tanah tross, keluar sosok 160 cm yang dikenali putra tross sebagai kapten terkuat umat manusia. Revaille levi, demi. Idola eren itu!.

"se-selamat da-datang,di tross." Lidah eren kelu,di antara semua pelajaran tata krama hasil didikan grisha, yang ia ingat hanya cara membungkuk dan memberi salam ala pelayan rendahan menghadap raja. Sungguh ia bahagia hingga lupa segalanya.

Ada senyum tersembunyi di balik wajah teplon, mikasa sadar benar betapa pria mungil berotot 12 pak itu tengah mengancam kesucian pangerannya,terbukti dari –astagah! Apa-apaan pandangan mata yang seolah melahap eren bulat-bulat!

"bocah, jadi kau karung yang siap kuangkut?"

Mata eren berkilat cepat, ia berdebar, nyaris melompat saat sang kapten terkuat kembali masuk kekereta, mengulurkan tangan untuk eren genggam dan ikut melompat masuk.

Tangan mikasa tergenggam erat, mengepal hingga berdarah. Nyaris ia mengeluarkan pedang jika saja setelah lompatan mulus eren kedalam kereta dan keretanya tak sekejab berpacu kencang dan menghilang di tikungan.

Grisha dan carla jeager meratap kepergian anaknya yang terlampau dramatis. Sadar akan luka mikasa, sadar akan antusiasme ala bocah dari putra mereka satu-satunya, dan sadar tentang betapa kharismatiknya utusan maria, lebih-lebih berharap jika saja putra mereka adalah wanita, hingga si prajurit terkuat mampu di boyong ke tross dan di simpan demi keamanan negara.

.

.

Ah.. eren rupanya dapat restu.

.

.

########

.

.

kembali pada kerajaan maria yang dirundung durjana. Bukannya mengkhawatirkan nasib adiknya yang kabur di hari pertunangan bersama belahan jiwanya : kentang , jean malah mengkhawatirkan nama baik dan nasib kerajaannya-maria. Mau bilang apa ia pada pangeran tross kalau si siluman kentang itu mencampakannya?

Mau di taruh dimana kejantanannya!—plis, jeanboy, ya di antara kakimulah! #oke abaikan.

Ide busuk belum sukses menjangkiti otaknya, kereta berisikan eren jeager sudah di depan mata, mampus. Kali ini riwayat raja muda bermuka kuda khatam sudah. Ah... mungkin ia harus siap jadi buta di racuni tross, atau mungkin—

Pintu kereta terbuka, dari dalam kegelapan , mata hijau bersinar cerah, lalu di bingkai dalam kelopak mata berbulu tebal, alis sempurna diatasnya lalu—gila, peri hutan dari mana itu malahan mencuri hatinya! sungguh jean kicep di tempat.

Lenyap sudah stok sumpah serapah untuk sasha, atau bahkan ide gilanya untuk membunuh eren dan bunuh diri setelahnya.

.

.

Yaelah, jatuh cinta juga dia akhirnya.

.

.

#############

Sasha saat itu : terpesona pada ladang kentang di depan mata, seluas dua hektar, di tinggali satu orang yang tengah asik memanen, sasha membeku, ah... ia berdebar!di momen yang nyaris tepat dengan kakaknya di sudut kerajaan yang dibuangnya.

Debaran di dadanya menggila,matanya auto fokus pada pria mungil di tengah ladang, zoom lagi pada kentang di tangannya.

Ah... kentang terbesar dan terganteng yang pernah ia lihat. Demi.

Ia jatuh cinta

.

.

*****TBC*****

Ah... diluar janji, saya malah semangat nulis bab 2—sampai2 lumayan panjang.. maklum, soalnya ada yang review, sungguh saya bahagia~soalnya udah pede kalo bakalan nggak ada yg review*oi!

Well, sepertinya nggak ada yang jawab dengan tepat,.. maaf, saya nggak rela menanggalkan gelar kaptennya levi, jadi saya bikin jean bo yang jadi raja, biar kalo rebutannya seimbang dan yahud.

Terimakasih buat pembaca yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini—dan bahkan bermaso bareng saya dengan meriview ;**nayryu, julihrc, sivanya anggarada, kazuki natsu, valge A.**

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya, saya sungguh-sungguh bahagia membaca komentar kalian.

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya,di usahakan fic ini akan di update per 2 hari jika : ada kuota, sinyal g ngetroll, ide mengalir, dan ada yg menjawab benar pertanyaan di akhir bab.

Quetion 2:** berapa tinggi jean dan siapa nama belakangnya?**

Oh, iya, kemungkinan besar akan banyak kata hilang saat cerita ini saya post, katakan saja jika betulan terjadi, nanti saya perbaiki, terimakasih.

Semoga cerita ini cukup menyenangkan untuk di nikmati, jika tidak, mari bermaso ria bersama saya~

Well, Rn R~


	3. maria dan ah

Shingeki no kyojin hajime isayama.

Rate M for implicit scene

Warning : jangan terjebak judul, lalu suara mayoritas atau petunjuk kecil di summary, mungkin cerita ini bisa memiliki akhirnya twist ngetroll, atau sesuai kehendak anda semua,namun, biarkan plotnya mengalir sesuai mood saya yang bipolar, masih mau membacanya?

Judul : **EREN BAY**

########

Sampai dimana tadi?

Ah iya.. si raja bermuka kuda jatuh hati.

Matanya menatap terpaku, ada blink-blink di sekitaran pipi dan tengkuk Eren, uwooohhhh sekali.

"selamat datang di maria, putra raja Grisha yang agung" Jean berucap wibawa—lebih tepatnya deg-degan tingkat dewa. Padahal baru saja ia mengutuki raja Grisha karna mengirim sosok mahluk yang akan menjadi beban hidupnya, eh, kini sibuk ia memuja dan bersyukur jikalau Grisha telah berhasil membesarkan peri hutan mempesona di depan , puja kerang ajaib.

Fokus Jean bergerayang di muka sang peri hutan, bulu mata nan lentik , hidung mancung berisi—lalu alis simetris senantiasa bersemangat, dan autofokus jean pada bibir penuh, ranum,merah yang basah. Membuka untuk mengucapkan..

"A—AHH!"

Eh? Jean tersadar dari dunia mimpinya, sang peri hutan menunjuk muka Jean kurang ajar, mundur beberapa langkah untuk kemudian menekuk wajahnya sedemikian rupa—yang bahkan sempat-sempatnya Jean anggap manis—sembari menggeram layaknya kucing yang di paksa mandi kembang.

"KAU! MUKA KUDA! KENAPA KAU BISA DI SINI?!"

Cempreng bercampur kaget, sukses Eren meruntuhkan dunia imaji Jean yang nista, demi apa, seolah roda sepeda yang mundur kebelakang, semua memory Jean terpental jauh, kemasa dimana pahlawan bertopeng dan kamen rider adalah idolanya, dan jam malam masih pas bedug magrib—eh?loh?sebentar, ini kok mukanya rasanya pernah liat?

"ASTAGAH! Sempatnya kau kosplei jadi raja! Oi Jean! Kau bisa di hukum oi!"

Bagai tertampar fakta nyata, Jean menyesal sejadi-jadinya, najis! Ini anak onta kan musuh abadinya dari jaman penjajahan! Yaelah, yang dulu sempat dikiranya wanita dan di kejarnya hingga ujung maria untuk menyatakan cinta—yang untuk kemudian di tolak mentah-mentah karna sang pujaan cintanya melorotkan celana untuk mempertontonkan belalai gajah.

.

.

Astaga. ASTAGAAAH!

Maunya Jean mengumpat untuk kemudian lari dalam derai air mata, sempat-sempatnya pula ia tadi jatuh kelubang yang sama dua kali—sungguh ia kuda yang derajatnya lebih rendah dari keledai! Peri hutan? NAJIS! Adanya juga anak onta! Yaelah! Salah apa dia musti ketemu lagi dengan mahluk yang sukses menghancurkan cinta pertamanya dengan belalai gajah!

Speechless Jean untungnya di serobot Levi yang muncul selanjutnya dari kereta. Kalo tidak—mungkin harga dirinya sudah terinjak-injak dan teronggok lebih dari pampers berharga, tak berguna, ampas bokong bayi...sampah!

"beri salam yang benar bocah, begini-begini, pemuda ini adalah putra raja braush, penguasa agung maria." Levi tak acuh memberi keterangan, dan lagi,demi, kenapa berasa Jean malah di hina ya?

"apa? Hahahaha! Kau raja?! Astagah Jean! Atu tidak menyangka kalau manusia kuda bisa memimpin maria! Ah.. sungguh aku beruntung bertemu yang mulia raja..pffftt!"

Ini bocah makin tak sopan nyatanya, Jean bad mood! Tapi pria sejati tak ngambek karna hinaan sang pujaan hati—err, mantan pujaan hati tepatnya,Jean pingin meringkih dan menendang Eren tepat di muka, uratnya mau putus menahan amarah. Tapi di depan kapten Levi? Di depan pelayan dan prajuritnya? Tidak, ia tidak mau kehilangan wibawa lebih jauh dari demi maria, demi kentang Sasha dan demi dirinya sendiri, Jean harus menunjukan kharismanya sebagai raja di depan onta sialan ini!

"yang sopan, ini kau adalah utusan kerajaanmu, tiap kata-katamu mencerminkan siapa dirimu. Kau bukan lagi bocah yang tidak tau harus bersikap dengan benar"ujar Jean bijak. Dalam hati berjoget senang karna kata-katanya mempesona.

Eren menghentikan tawanya,lalu menghela nafas,meredakan tawa."ah, maaf- Jean. Ayolah, apa kau tidak bisa di ajak bercanda Jean—ah,, maksudku ..yang mulia? Maafkan sikapku loh ya" ini masih tidak sopan sih, tapi masih lebih baik di banding Levi yang jelas enek mendengar kata-kata Jean, wong Jean juga bocah banget karna masih minum susu hangat sebelum tidur, sok bijak lagi.

"bocah sombong,tutup mulut sok bijakmu, bagaimana si kentang busuk bisa hilang? bahkan sebiji kentang pun lolos dari penjagaanmu, masih pantas kau menghirup nafas bocah? " Levi dingin menembus telinga sensitif Jean, berasa murid badung di marahin depan kelas, muka Jean pucat. Mau bagaimanapun kapten perang kerajaannya adalah guru militer sekaligus pahlawan kerajaan, kalau tidak karna Levi menolak mentah-mentah mengurus kerajaan, tak akan keluarga braush yang bergelimang tahta saat ini. Sungguh ini konspirasi.

"maaf,sir. Sasha sungguh pergi setelah mendengar tunangannya akan datang hari ini, dia sangat cepat dan tak terdeteksi." Bisik Jean pada Levi, takut jika Eren mendengar dan terkena serangan jantung—sadarlah Jean, Eren bahkan tak kenal siapa itu Sasha.

"berhenti berbisik padaku bocah sombong, nafasmu menjijikkan!" Levi malah menistainya, astagah bisakah hari Jean lebih buruk dari ini?

"nah Eren—crista akan mengantarmu ke—kenapa kau menutup mata?"

Eren membuka mata hijaunya perlahan, ada semburat merah memenuhi pipi kenyalnya—ah.. memandang pipi itu saja Jean bisa menebak seberapa kenyal 'pipi' lainnya di bagian tubuh Eren yang lain—demi, udah homo mesum lagi,

"ah.. jangan hiraukan aku,Jean. Sungguh aku tak akan mengganggumu dan sir Levi, silah kan di lanjutkan. Teruskan..."bisik Eren sembari kembali menutup mata.

Demi apa, harinya nyatanya bisa bertambah lebih buruk lagi,

Ah... ia ingin mengunyah rumput liar di padang ilalang

.

.

######

Setelah pergumulan ketiganya : Eren ngotot tidak mau mengganggu, Jean ngotot dia tidak homo, Levi berlalu tanpa tanggung jawab.—akhirnya Eren tau juga tujuan orang tua sialan itu mengirimnya kesini. Ah—beruntung Sasha kabur, ia tak harus mengencani putri kentang di usia kembali ketujuan semulanya—demi mendukung perlindungan kerajaan, Eren bersungguh-sungguh berlatih pedang dan bela diri.

Kalau masih punya kesempatan, pun ia putuskan untuk mempelajari teknik pertanian dan perkebunan,nganggur nyatanya membuang tenaga, di hari ke 2nya di maria, rupanya takdir dan tuntutan skrip membuatnya bertemu sang idola di tengah istana. Tengah berjalan cepat membawa kemoceng, lengkap dengan tudung putih dan apron sewarna.

Bak maling jemuran, insting stalkernya kumat di tempat, ia mengendap dan mengintip dalam gelap, dan taunya ketahuan. Beruntung Levi tak membabat mata kemomilenya dengan kemoceng kesayangan."mau apa kau bocah, belajar menjadi stalker dan mau menerkamku dari belakang? terlampau cepat seribu tahun. Lain ceritanya kalau kau mau aku yang terkam"

"ehehe, maaf sir, saya hanya keget."ujar Eren nyaris , bisanya Cuma ketawa garing

Levi melirik tajam, melototi Eren dari atas sampai bawah. Betulan ia lelah telah bersih-bersih kamarnya dari subuh hingga nyaris petang, sore ini pun harusnya ia lalui dengan melepas penat

Rasa-rasanya Eren mampu meringankan penatnya barang sejenak..

"ikut aku bocah."titah Levi melenggang pergi. Eren mengekor. Jean mengekor.

Ah, nyatanya sang raja pun belajar menjadi stalker—beruntung Levi tak membocorkan kekonyolan rajanya, pun hingga ia menutup pintu kamar di belakang Eren dan Jean tetap tertinggal di belakang. Di luar ruangan. .menguping.

"ehh?!tapi..."itu suara Eren.

"buka bajumu,bocah" ini perintah Levi

.

.

Jean epilepsi sambil menguping.

Oh—ini mungkin akan menjadi awal yang buruk untuk chap selanjutnya-

Sasha blaush. Kentang.

Connie springger dan teh melati.

Sasha si anak kentang, putri raja yang kelewat enerjik dan kabur dari istana.

Connie, anak petani—mantan pejabat yang bangkrut di buang raja maria karna ketauan korupsi.

Duduk berdua dalam ketidak tauan. Di suatu sore di tengah ladang kentang.

Sasha yang bahagia. Connie yang jatuh hati.

###**TBC###**

Ah, mood saya tengah terbanting-banting, saya kacau. Jadi maaf fic sayapun demikian.

Terimakasih untuk tak membanting hape anda atau memencet tombol off—saya tau chap ini aneh sekali #trooolllll

Betewe, yah, anda benar sekali **fachan desu, **saya kira pertanyaan saya terabaikan, taunya anda pula saya kira anda akan menjawab blaush itu memang yang saya inginkan, ah, jebakan saya gagal rupanya. #apresiated to you

**Anon**-san , terimakasih untuk masukan anda yang sungguh menampar saya. Niatan awal saya hanya untuk sekedar menulis sebagai pelampiasan anti WB, saya tidak berfikir—tepatnya tak peduli—apakan cerita saya bagus atau sebaliknya, sungguh, saya minta maaf karna pembuatan fic saya justru jauh dari niatan untuk membahagiakan pembaca. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkan saya. Saya akan memperbaikinya mulai chap depan.

**Kim yesazukii**, sepertinya nanti Sasha bakalan main rahasia-rahasian dengan si petani. Laluah, saya mulai berfikir ending cerita ini akan jaauuhhh dari perkiraan saya di awal, mohon bersabar menghadapi tulisan saya ini, terimakasih atas dukungannya

**Akashi ryuumi,** kenapa Sasha ternistakan? Jawabannya :maaf, saya hanya ingin melakukannya. Itu saja :3

Terimakasih buat pembaca yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini—dan bahkan bermaso bareng saya dengan meriview ;**nayryu, julihrc, sivanya anggarada, kazuki natsu, valge K, zora fujoshi,dan wz.**

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya, saya sungguh-sungguh bahagia membaca komentar kalian.

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya,di usahakan fic ini akan di update per 2 hari jika : ada kuota, sinyal g ngetroll, ide mengalir, dan ada yg menjawab benar pertanyaan di akhir bab.

Quetion 3:** kalau Levi kapten, lantas erwin akan menjabat menjadi apa?**

Oh, iya, kemungkinan besar akan banyak kata hilang saat cerita ini saya post, katakan saja jika betulan terjadi, nanti saya perbaiki, terimakasih.

Semoga cerita ini cukup menyenangkan untuk di nikmati, jika tidak, mari bermaso ria bersama saya~

Well, Rn R~

p.s : saya tak keberatan dengan flame, sungguh.


	4. chapter 4 akhirnya!

Shingeki no kyojin: Hajime Isayama.

Rate :M for implicit scene

Warning : jangan terjebak judul, lalu suara mayoritas atau petunjuk kecil di summary, mungkin cerita ini bisa memiliki akhirnya twist ngetroll, atau sesuai kehendak anda semua,namun, biarkan plotnya mengalir sesuai mood saya yang bipolar, masih mau membacanya?

Judul : **Eren Bay**

Di dedikasikan bukan hanya untuk menghabisi WB, namun juga untuk membahagiakan pembaca

####selamat menikmati~####

.

.

Bagi Connie springer, tamu barunya adalah mahluk jejadian penghuni hutan ,dan bagaimana mungkin ia tak berfikiran demikian jika kemunculan Sasha di depannya menyerupai Lutung kasarung—dongeng ngeri katulistiwa nun jauh di sana—yang berderap cepat dari sela pepohonan dan menyambar kentang dari tangan, hingga Connie cukup—sangat kaget—hingga nyaris pipis di celana. Untuk saja ia sempat menatapi wajah sang pencuri kentang yang rupanya manusia dengan prilaku kera—kalau tidak,mungkin saja mampus dia di lihat seorang gadis manis ,saat celananya sebasah bayi baru lahir.

"terimakashi atas makanannya, thank you,Botak!"

Ouch—yang barusan itu super sensitif, sudah cukup Connie terdiam seribu bahasa—keterkejutan dan kemarahan sukses membungkan mulut comelnya hingga libur entah kemana, kini, kecomelannya kembali. Ia menggebrak meja dengan sebelah menukik tajam, hidungnya kembang kempis. Siap ngamuk ala monyet,

"siapa kau? Dari mana asalmu?"

Sasha, bersendawa sejenak, meletakan kentang rebus—hasil jarahan—kemudian mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan. Ia menatap Connie -si tuan pemilik kentang ganteng yang telah menyuguhinya teh!-serius.

"Sasha bla ..eh-Krischtein—dari maria bagian utara"terkutuk. Ia berbohong.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai ada di sini? Apa tujuanmu?"

Serius, ini Sasha berasa tersangka perampokan yang tengah di introgasi police—halah, lupa dia sudah merampok gudang kentang kerajaan,tapi tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku pengembara,Nak. Tujuanku menjadi petani kentang yang sukses dan menemukan kentang terbesar di dunia!"ngawur, Sasha kembali tidak peduli, ia malah meneruskan makan kentangnya sebelum—Connie menarik tangan Sasha dan menggengamnya erat.

"menikahlah denganku!"

.

.

#######

Di istana, dalam kamar dengan kebersihan yang mengejutkan iman, Levi duduk melipat kaki jenjangnya #what?— di depannya, Jeager muda melongo kebingungan—ah, menggemaskan; batin yang lebih tua di sana.

"err..ada apa,Sir?" bisik pengeran gugup.

Levi amat nih Bocah. Jiwa ke bapakannya tiba-tiba bergentayangan. Dan-"buka bajumu"

Tunggu sebentar—jiwa kebapakan yang mana yang bergentayangan ini,plis.

"maaf,Sir?" Eren mendadak budek.

"tuli? Aku memerintahkanmu telanjang Jeager,"

Anjritt—ini pertama—ah..kesekian kalinya Eren kliyengan menghadapi idolanya—perlu di catat, saat ini ia masih sangat deg-degan jelas, idolanya yang bahkan merupakan tujuan hidupnya, yang inspiratornya, yang dihormatinya melebihi sang ayah , yang membuat debaran di dadanya menggila, dan pipinya bersemu—apa?—nyatanya di depan mata, 3D, live, tanpa sensore, dan blue ray.

Dan tengah memintanya apa? Telanjang?!—HAAAAHHHH?!

galau, bingung, eren muda gagu-"ta-tapi-"

"lupakan, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Eaelah! Eren padahal maunya lebih lama menatapi sang pujaan hati, belum juga masih kangen dengan suara baritone seksi yang menggetarkan jiwa, ini malah di suruh pergi.

"tapi Sir!—"

"kalau begitu buka bajumu."nyantai sekali memerintah orang INI PEMAKSAAN!—tapi sang pangeran polos berusia 15 tahun itu akhirnya menurut, lah, nyantai sih sebenarnya, toh ia juga tidak punya oppai yang harus di tutupi begitu fabrik kecoklatannya terbuka.

Tapi,ituloh.. risih juga Eren saat perasaan solidaritasnya pada domba yang siap dicukup hadir kembali, astagah, itu Kapten 'terkuat' umat manusia sampai melototinya bak tukang cukur bulu domba(?)—siap menelanjangi domba-domba gemuk dan semok dengan brutal hingga tak di tutupi selembar bulu di santap sampai habis.

Eren bergidik.

Bajunya sudah teronggok di kursi. Ia berdiri kaku, mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah sang dominan –sejak kapan pun Levi diakui seme pun masih belum jelas—yang pasti, Eren hanya bisa 'ASTAGA OMAIGAT HOMINA HOMINA' dalam hati saat Levi bangkit dan berjalan menujunya dengan aura magis menekan,yang mampu membuat siapapun takluk dan tunduk.—termasuk Eren.

Telapak tangan kasar penuh kapalan—hasil bersenggama dengan pegangan pedang selama bertahun-tahun—terasa panas di kulit perut Eren,nyatanya Levi tengah mengelus itu perut rata mulus kecoklatan membuat sang empunya perut menutup mata dengan rasa geli, gugup dan takut yang campur aduk.

"ototmu cukup terbentuk. Terutama di bagian lengan dan dada, Bocah Nakal."bisik Levi—astagah, sebenarnya Levi Cuma mengatakannya secara biasa—tapi kuping Eren dasarnya tak pernah menghadapi barittone yang menggoda malah tambah salting.

"pelanggar hukum." Tuduh Kapten kemudian.

Eren membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Ketauan. Levi pasti tau benar jika otot Eren terbentuk dari hasil latihan memanahnya secara diam-diam di hutan tross—yang Eren pun tau pasti kalau hukumnya ilegal mengangkat senjata di negeri sedamai tross.

"aku hanya berlatih Sir! Demi kerajaanku, apa itu salah?!." Tiba suara Eren akhirnya terdengar jelas, tiba-tiba semangat pemberontaknya menyala entah bagaimana.

Levi yang masih meletakan tangannya di perut pun gemas juga melihat Bocah Eren tiba-tiba membara Nakal mencubit titik coklat muda kemerahan di dada Eren. "AAAAAAADDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW", astagah—itu sakit bung.

"salah. tentu saja salah, Bocah. Peraturan ada bukan untuk di langgar." Gemas Levi. Eren mengigit bibir menahan sakit. Sungguh sakit!

Tapi kemudian cubitannya melonggar, terganti hanya pilinan kecil yang—err..kamu ngapain Levi?!

"tapi, tidak buruk. Aku tidak membencinya"lanjut Levi kemudian.

Demi, ini wajah Eren tiba-tiba merah sekalee,selain karna Levi baru saja memujinya, pun itu tangan Levi memunculkan perasaan aneh di tubuh Eren. Wong dia Bocah polos. Di sentuh juga paling sebatas kecup pipi oleh bodyguard cantiknya secara diam-diam saat tidur. Jadi dia masih polos. Fresh from oven.

"si..Sir?" bisik Eren akhirnya, galau antara membiarkan tangan Levi tetap memilin dadanya dan memunculkan reaksi aneh,geli dan enak—atau malah bertanya ini Levi lagi ngapain?

Eren pilih pilihan kedua.

"ya menghukummulah, Bocah sombong pelanggar aturan."

Uhh—hukuman macam apa yang bikin eNak gini Levi,sayang?

"s—Sir..engh.." yaelah lolos juga yang ditahan dari tadi.

Eren kaget, Levi kaget tapi di sembunyikan dalam muka teplon, Jean kaget di luar ruangan—masih menguping nyatanya.

Levi melepaskan pilinannya, menatapi muka Jeager muda yang bersemu semerah apel terlarang—dimana si empunya wajah menutup mata erat sembari mengigit bibir. Sensitive..ah..sungguh sensual,

bereksperimen dengan 'bisa sesensitif apa si bocah menggoda iman'. Levi menggunakan telunjuknya untuk kembali mentoel titik coklat muda kemerahan itu,yang kembali di sambut dengan—"ahh.." lalu tremor di tubuh.

Menggemaskan, menggoda, sungguh.—Levi lupa sama sekali tujuan awalnya memanggil Jeager kekamarnya—iya, emang apa ya?—sungguh ia menikmati moment dimana desah nikmat yang di tahan mati-matian Eren meluncuri bibir yang sejak dari pertamakali di tatapinya , imannya sudah tergoda.

Ia menjilat bibir, gatal ingin mencicipi rasa puting susu Jeager muda yang mendesah binal—binal karna menggoda control dirinya hingga slip dan oleng dari jalan yang lurus.

Lalu –ASTAGA! Eren tiba-tiba mundur kebelakang, menatapi Levi dengan iris hijau yang terbelalak, ada setitik air di sudutnya, dan rona merah yang utuh sepenuhnya.

"Sir—ma—maaf!" tremor di suara Jeager muda, yang kemudian memungut pakaiannya kilat lalu membanting pintu dan berlari menjauh.

Levi melongo,pun ujung lidahnya masih mengecap rasa sari Jeager muda dari titik kecoklatannya. Eren berlari sampai memejamkan mata. Jean mengejar dari belakang.

Oh—sungguh adegan film india sekali,

.

#######

Demi sagitarius—manusia setengah kuda—Jean merelakan harga dirinya sedikit banyak terbuang. Ia tengah menempeli tembok bak mamang angkot tengah menunaikan tugas alam—pengalaman author yg tak sengaja mengintip#abaikan—sendirian,setengah menungging.

Terkutuklah tembok batu yang tebal hingga setipis teriakan pun sulit lolos dari dalam ruangan, pun meskipun sang raja muda sudah menajamkan telinga sedemikian rupa . yang terdengar hanya sebatas "EHHH?!" lalu "buka bajumu,Bocah"

Ini kerajaannya, ini pemerintahannya, dan Jean tidak bisa membiarkan perbuatan terlarang terjadi di dalam istananya,sekalipun itu di lakukan oleh pahlawan perang kerajaannya,dan pangeran muda negeri tetangga.

Atau tidak juga. Jean galau. Perihal pelaku perbuatan tercela—entah apa yang di bayangkan Jean terjadi di dalam kamar sembari berimajinasi kotor—ia tak mampu mendobrak kamar langsung karna, pertama, pintunya tebal, kayu mahoni asli dengan ukiran mahal dan lagi si empunya kamar jelas akan mengenggelamkannya dalam cairan wipol jika pintunya sampai berdebu, apalagi di rusak dengan dobrakan.

Kedua, ada Jeager muda di sana. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan memergoki mantan pujaan hatinya itu tengah menikmati perlakuan gurunya-#oi,Nak, imajinasimu itu..sungguh terbaik sekali.

Ketiga, kaki Jean gemetaran—entah untuk alasan apa. Cemburu? Marah? Takut? Atau..ketiganya sekaligus.

Sebetulnya, Jean mungkin sudah menyerah. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk berlalu sembari membawa luka hati, namun tuhan masih berpihak padanya tentu saja, saat ia nyaris pergi, pintu sakral terbuka berdebam,Jeager muda setengah telanjang sembari membawa baju yang di peluk erat—persis seperti perawan yang korban pemerkosaan.

Berlari menjauh menuju luar istana yang penuh dengan masyarakat yang sibuk dalam proses jual beli, ramai, dan sungguh tidak aman.

Refleks Jean berlari mengejar, di dukung oleh fisik yang cukup kuat, pun stamina sekuat kuda , berhasil ia tangkap lengan sehalus pualam Eren dan membantingnya dalam dekapan di sudut tersepi istana-jadi cukup aman.

Eren memberontak, Jean kalut dan panik—ngapain juga ia peluk segala?

"lepaskan aku!"

Bisik Eren panik—panik entah untuk apa. Jean sendiri:

Tunggu? Kok ada bau manis re-rempahan ya? Kok tubuh Eren ramping gini ya? Kok kulitnya halus kenyal ya? suaranya manis menggoda gini? Kok pipinya bersemu menggemaskan ya?—jelas,salah fokus.

"tenang Jeager! Kau mau berlari pasar dalam keadaan begini?!" bentak Jean -stop perlawanan Jeager dengan membenamkan surai kecoklatannya di dada Jean. Hingga Eren sendiri, benar-benar berhenti memberontak, dan malahan..benar-benar menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Jean.

Jean salting. Eren mulai tenang, Jean menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Eren,

"kau kenapa kera?" tanya Jean sok sinis, padahal nadanya lembut—lagi pula tak perlu di tanya juga,ia kan sudah menguping.

"pinjamkan dadamu sebentar,kuda." Bisik Eren lemah, sejujurnya ia benci merasa kalah dari si kuda, tapi –ampun, ia hanya merasa pelukan Jean nyatanya nyaman. Dan lagipula, ia masih—kaget, sangat. Dengan rasa geli dan hangat tiba-tiba di dadanya—hasil perbuatan idolanya—

"huh! Dasar aneh!" bentak Jean.—bertolak belakang dengan tangannya yang terus mengusap kepala—sembari berfikir, ini rambut halus banget yak?

—oh,ayolah Jean...

.

.

#######**TBC**#######

MAKIN HARI MAKIN PANJANG INI FIC!

Maaf... saya hanya.. lagi mood –meskipun ini fic lagi-lagi beralur kelewat cepet dan gaje, saya tau—tentu saja.

Oh,..saya pun bahkan lupa memunculkan erwin di sini#nak kamu!

Dan lagi—lagi,, buat :**Anon**-san , terimakasih untuk dukungannya.. sungguh saya berharap untuk bisa mengobrol dengan anda(saya benar-benar tidak tau cara mengontak via apapun di fanfiction)—jika anda berkenan~

**nayryu : **sungguh saya bahagia, anda bersedia meriview fic ini perchapter, tolong, anda membuat saya melayang ini-ehehehehehehehehe

, terimakasih,sungguh,saya pun bingung tiap posting pasti kata-katanya hilang, padahal wi-fi andalan saya bahkan tembus 5 mbps, tapi tetap hilang kata-katanya~ pun meski saya edit tetep gitu..anda bisa membantu saya?#abaikan,dan..oh,well, terimakasih atas dukungannya

**julihrc,** positif, ceritanya kok yg aneh, otakmu baik-baik saja kok :3 terimakasih sudah meriview, saya akan lebih memperhatikan plotnya di chapter selanjutnya~

**rainyrain123 :** sejujurnya saya penggemar fic anda loh~ #bahagia di notice # terimakasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan, tapi jawabannya masih belum munculsengaja saya tahan untuk chapter depan yang akan mulai serius~mungkin jika saya mood.

**Sakuramizuu: **saya suka nama anda #abaikan. Terimakasih sudah menjawab pertanyaan, dan yeah, jawabannya belum keluar, nanti anda akan tau sendiri~ dan saya usahaklan untuk memperbaiki eyd saya,,,,taulah saya dan typo bagai perangko TT_TT

**Fachan desu : **hahaha, saya juga sebetulanya tidak bisa menebak akhir cerita ini,,#HOI!—tapi saya usahakan semoga yang membacanya bisa terhibur~..terimakasih atas dukungannya.

**Sivanya anggarada : **hahaha, ini Levinya masih menghormati raja—mungkin..#menggila bersama-sama XDXD

Terimakasih buat pembaca yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini—dan bahkan bermaso bareng saya dengan meriview :**,kazuki natsu, valge K, zora fujoshi,dan wz.**

Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya, saya sungguh-sungguh bahagia membaca komentar kalian.

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya,di usahakan fic ini akan di update per 2 hari jika : ada kuota, sinyal g ngetroll, ide mengalir, dan ada yg menjawab benar pertanyaan di akhir bab.

Quetion 4:** Apa rahasia terbesar tross hingga menyebar racun buta?**

Oh, iya, kemungkinan besar akan banyak kata hilang saat cerita ini saya post, katakan saja jika betulan terjadi, nanti saya perbaiki, terimakasih.

Semoga cerita ini cukup menyenangkan untuk di nikmati, jika tidak, mari bermaso ria bersama saya~

Well, Rn R~

p.s : saya tak keberatan dengan flame, sungguh.


	5. masalalu, biarlah masalalu

Shingeki no kyojin hajime isayama.

Rate M for implicit scene

Warning : jangan terjebak judul, lalu suara mayoritas, atau petunjuk kecil di summary, mungkin cerita ini bisa memiliki akhir yang twist ngetroll, atau sesuai kehendak anda semua... namun, biarkan plotnya mengalir sesuai mood saya yang bipolar, masih mau membacanya?

Judul : **EREN BAY**

**Chap 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat kuda liar hanyalah berupa bocah nakal yang bahkan masih menyandang status balita—setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan berikutnya—sekaligus pangeran nakal yang gemar mencari musuh gegara sikap angkuh nan kasarnya, Jean blaush adalah bocah yang terlalu cepat dewasa. Terbukti dari pedekate noraknya dengan seorang bocah polos tomboy dengan mata hijau kelewat indah—yang hingga semaput pun tetap jean kenang dan terbayang dalam mimpi, hingga sang adik—sasha blaush—pun memutuskan untuk najis sekamar dengan kakaknya di usianya yang masih bau susu.

Jean jatuh cinta, namanya ellen.

Manis, sombong, dan bersemangat adalah sisi menggemaskannya ellen, meskipun harus jean akui ia kadang gemas dengan alis tebal yang gagah nangkring di wajah manisnya ellen, over all, jean memuja ellen. Memberinya busur panah di pertemuan pertama mereka di tengah hutan perbatasan dua kerajaan, dan mengajarinya menarik busur saat pertemuan rahasia keduanya di kesempatan langkah macam saat membolos kelas waltz atau kelas-kelasnya yang lain.

Hingga ellen mengalahkannya dalam urusan membidik sasaran dan membuat sang bocah—guru panah amatir—kesal setengah jean mampus, pada akhirnya, toh, dia tetap kepincut.

Ellen tetap ellen, cinta pertama yang di perjuangkan jean setengah mati. Di usianya yang ke lima, ia jatuh hati, dan di usia yang sama , hatinya hancur berkeping-keping—salahnya sendiri mengikuti usul sang adik untuk melamar ellen dengan cincin kerajaan—yang entah bodoh, polos ,atau di butakan oleh cinta—jean mau-maunya menerima cincin curian sasha yang ditukar dengan jatah kentang makan siang jean—tapi, ah siapa peduli. Toh, akhirnya ellen mencampakannya, dengan cara yang terlalu sadis untuk di alami hati balita yang masih perawan ting-ting. Jean di sodori belalai gajah, dengan wajah bangga—tentu saja kesalah pahaman gender eren—yang bukan hanya di sebabkan oleh lidah cadel ala bocahnya yang tak becus menyebut nama diri sendiri,tapi juga karna wajah serupa dewinya yang menggoda iman jean—ia langsung lurus seketika kala celana tersingkap dan sang belalai ber-aloha.

Yang akhirnya hingga kini pun jean masih sering mimpi buruk mengingatnya dan akibat peristiwa itu, persahabatan yang masih berumur jagung akhirnya berubah menjadi pertengkaran dua bocah sombong hingga nyaris tak sudi bersua lagi, jean sungguh mengutuk ellen—eren jeager.

Ah.. kalau saja buku kematian dari fandom sebelah itu eksis, sudah tentu jean tulis dengan tinta emas 21 karat nama sialan yang memakan korban jiwa—hatinya—itu, hingga sang anak onta mati mengenaskan seketika karna di injak gajah.

Sayang seribu sayang, takdir rupanya memang suka mempermainkan hati rapuh remaja labil yang kini sudah menjabat di posisi raja itu. Jean blaush, kembali di jangkiti virus merah muda mematikan yang tidak lagi di dasari unsur kesalapahaman gender, melainkan murni tau pasti jika belalai gajah masih setia nangkring di sela kaki jeager muda.

Mau bagaimanapun, jean ogah mengakui jika ia –sekali lagi—kepincut.

Dan eren tengah di dekapnya,

Ho—oh, eren tengah di peluk sang raja berwajah vertebrata pemakan rumput yang suka meringkik.

Entahlah ini apa namanya, yang pasti hati jean poco-poco di tempat, fakta bahwa jeager muda memeluknya, lalu tanpa helaian fabrik yang menutup setegah tubuh yang berbalut kulit mulus kecoklatan yang—ukh. Astagah, apa jean nyaris mimisan?—eren malah memeluknya semakin erat.

Astagah.

'Okelah, kalo si jeager baru saja berbuat yang 'ho-oh-ho-oh' dengan guru militernya yang muka kucing grumpy, tapi kok malah sekarang main peluk-peluk gini sih?'

Batin jean yang nyatanya tak sejalan dengan tindakannya, lihat saja tangannya yang setia mengelus surai brunette eren.#nak kamu..

Eren menghela nafas, melepas pelukan jean yang menimbulkan sedikit—sedikit loh ya—kekecewaan di kokoro sang kuda perang. "maaf jean, aku mempermalukan kerajaanku,"bisik eren pilu.

Sejenak jean terpana menatapi bola kehijauan dengan kilau emas dan biru itu tengah berair sendu, berasa jean mau teriak 'DEMI TUHAANNN!' sambil gebrak meja, kokoronya goyang dumay, bumi gonjang-ganjing, ih eren imut sumpah.

Pengennya jean mendekap sosok unyu itu lebih erat, mengecup bibir bohay itu dengan ganas dan—ok,dia masih punya cukup akal sehat untuk—

"SAKIT KUDA!KAMU NGAPAIN SIH!?"

Malahan menggebuk eren sekuat tenaga, "sakit huh?" ujar jean songong entah untuk apa.

"SIAPA SURUH KAMU GEBUK ANAK ORANG—"

"kamu lebih cocok begitu,onta."

Eren kicep, jean menggaruk rambut coklat kelabunya kikuk, tidak berani menatap mata eren."lebih baik ngamuk ala onta ganas di banding nangis,ren. ayolah, kamu pengeran, bego!"

Oh jean—kata-kata hiburan yang 'baik sekali' untuk calon uke-mu,nak. Tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat twist perasaan eren. Seketika bebannya berasa terangkat.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung kenapa segitunya dengan cubit dada doang—membuatnya terguncang .*abaikan fakta bahwa itu tetap tindakan pelecehan.

Eren putuskan untuk menarik nafas, menenangkan diri.

Melihatnya, jean hanya bisa tersenyum—untuk kali ini, tulus—"kau sudah baikan?"

Eren balas menatap jean, tersenyum balik.

"makasih—"ujarnya manis."—kuda."

Ok, mungkin tidak juga.

.

.

#############

Di kamar lain yang beraroma wipol cemara,Kapten umat manusia dengan pose angkuh tapi sekseh menyenderi ranjang kamarnya sendiri, di sisi seberang—depan pintu yang terbuka, menyender gagah, penasehat kerajaan berbody yang sanggup bikin janda-janda kembang, lady terhormat, setra uke jablay nosebleed di tempat.

"Kau mungkin sudah gila levi."

"Aku tidak pernah waras erwin. Kau selalu tau aku"

"Yah, tentu saja, kau tidak pernah aku tidak tau kalau kau segila itu sampai menyerang bocah negeri tetangga."bisik erwin tanpa memandang patner in crimenya.

Hanji terkekeh puas hingga terguling-guling di lantai, mahluk hemaprodit itu menepuk punggung levi yang untungnya terlalu malas untuk menendang wanita itu sampai pingsan.

"Pedofile! Jangan bilang kau lupa sentuhan wanita sampai tega menyerang bocah,levi!"

Levi menepis tangan hanji, memberi pelotototan maut yang sayangnya—tentu tak mempan dengan jiwa kewaspadaan hanji yang tumpul.

"aku tidak tertarik belaian wanita,kacamata busuk. Aku lebih suka membelai." Balas levi yang—what?

Hanji makin ngakak di tempat,Erwin sampai harus menahan levi agar tak menarik pedang dan menebas sang dokter kerajaan.

Berdehem wibawa, Erwin menetralisir keadaan sebelum menjadi lebih kacau oleh dua rekannya yang selalu tak pernah akur, entah apa dosa leluhurnya hingga ia terjebak dengan dua mahluk paling merepotkan itu.

"Kau lupa misi kita,Levi?" ujar Erwin kalem, namun penuh penekanan.

Hanji membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun, lalu menatap Levi dalam seringai.

"yang mulia raja,Levi Revaille, kapten terkuat umat manusia!—"ujarnya mebahana.

"—calon penguasa Tross."lanjutnya terkekeh menggila.

Levi dan Erwin hanya bisa memandangi rekan mereka berkelamin undetected itu. Yah.. mungkin leluhur mereka memang bejatnya sampe tumpeh-tumpeh.

Ah... bisa mereka memilih rekan lain?

.

.

Bentar, sejak kapan mereka berdua di kamar Levi?

sepertinya...Levi, mulai kliyengan ini..

.

.

###########

Sesungguhnya perihal masalah cinta,sasha tidak berselera. Maklum, dia kaburkan juga gegaraa tolak jodoh. Maka, sedetik setelah lamaran si botak terucap, detik berikutnya di warnai aksi penolakan yang simple :

"ogah."

—yang benar-benar menghancurkan hati perawan hairless.

"aku mau jadi pentani kentang. Makan kentang tiap hari. Bukannya mau menikah. Lagi pula aku mau makan kentang tiap hari, dan daging panggang tentu saja—oh, mungkin beberapa roti" makan kentang sengaja di sebut dua selera makannya yang rakus.

"aku bersumpah akan memberimu makan yang cukup!" connie—untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya— bersikap serius. Padahal untuk ulangan matematika saja dia tidak pernah seserius ini (soalnya nyontek sih).

Sasha mengibaskan tangannya tidak ambil pusing. "tidak-tidak. aku tidak tertarik"

"kentang satu karung tiap hari, quality export!"

Gelengan hingga ponytail berkibar.

"daging sapi panggang dengan mayonaise dan extra bawang!"

Uh-oh...tawaran yang—

"roti prancis sepanjang satu meter dengan isian sosis, saus dan keju."

Gawat, maji gawat,Sasha kan jadi tak kuasa menolak.."tunai?"

Connie tersenyum ganteng"tiga kali sehari. Tunai."

"SAH!" teriak sasha,

Connie menggebrak meja, ikutan teriak pake tenaga dalam "SAH!"

Dan jadilah kesepakatan malam itu, mas kawin roti, daging dan kentang, tunai, sah ,alhamdulillah.

.

.

##########

.

.

.

"kita bergerak segera levi." Erwin smith menatap rekannya dengan jumawan. Maklum emang ganteng bawaan orok.

"kau serahkan saja bocah nakal itu padaku, dan akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin." Balas Levi dengan telapak sepatu di atas meja.

Di ujung ruangan, Hanji terkekeh dalam, mati-matian menahan semburan tawanya yang tak kenal tempat."Asal jangan kau makan saja itu bocah , Levi!"

Levi mengangkat sebelah alis. "jangan khawatir kacamata busuk—"

Malam itu,Hanji sampai berhenti tertawa dengan seringai Levi yang ..err...mengerikan?

"—aku akan menyantapnya hingga tak bersisa.."

.

.

.

#########################

.

.

.

Ah... sudah lama tidak update ini fic. Untung naskah chap 5 masih ada, jadi rada inget dikitlah alur ceritanya...(iya ,sumpah saya lupa tadinya mau nulis apa))

Well, makasih yang sudah mereview ini fic yang berdebu dan penuh sarang laba-laba (mesyum lagi) ini, sebenernya sih, saya sudah mau off nulis fic belok karna...faktor usia? –semacam itulah. Initinya sih,, saya mau memulai pertobatan dan menyusun langkah menjadi wanita anggun sejati ( yang tidak lagi berteriak dalam hati tiap liat sahabat2 cowo saya yang kampret itu peluk2an mesrah)

Nahaa... tapi apalah daya, saya sudah bersumpah untuk menamatkan setiap cerita yang saya tulis (soalnya baca fic discontinue itu maso sekaleee) dan dasar gegara kembali ada yang review padahal ini fic lama, saya jadi niat banget nulis ini fic!aarrrgghhhtttt! (**ngomongnya begitu,padahal ini anak bahagia sekali ada yang review lagi, #tsuntsun najiz)**

Well, sebelum akhirnya saya nanti akan menutup resmi akun ini.(atau menghapus cerita2 beloknya) Ahaay...pedih bray.

Semoga kalian terhibur! Sampe jumpa next chap! Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya, saya sungguh-sungguh bahagia membaca komentar kalian.

Special thanks to : **hyunminCho137 **(yang meriview semua chapternya, koment anda membuat saya terharuuu) **ava **(makasih untuk informasinya sungguh membantuu :*) **fvvn (tanpa saya bermaksud crepy **i am ur fans! Huoooo, bahagia banget dah dinotice ini fic bodong, makasih buat reviewnya yang cetar membahana, saya usahakan chap selanjutnya membahayakan (?) ) **jasmine daizynoYuki (**main pairnya... masih rahasia, heheh, buat chap 6nya di usahain update kilat deh~) **cash (**fic ini sejujurnya tidak menggunakan bahasa baku, ah.. maafkan kemalasan saya untuk edit-edit, saya usahakan chap depan lebih bagus lagi )**, sakuramizuu (**makasih sudah meriview, maaf karna konfliknya nggak jelas (dan malah di chap ini makin nggak jelas)ah,,, saya usahakan buat bikin fic ini lebih bagus lagi~**), kazukiNatsu (**maapppp ini chap telat sekaleee, doain moga chapp depan sekilat chap 4!**),kim yesazukii (**makasih buat sarannyaa! Saran anda akan selalu saya kenang~**), kuchiharu (**makasiiihh reviewnya, iya kalimat saya majemuknya 36 tingkat, walah, saya usahain buat menulis dengan lebih simple lagi..makasih buat sarannya :") dan jawaban anda kok nyaris tepat sih?!) **),sivanya anggarada (**makasiiiihh reviewnya! Hehehe silahkan di nikamti chap 5~**), jilihrc (**maafkan kalimat saya yang membingungkaannn,,, sungguh,,, semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu, atau, tentu saja akan saya perbaiki buat kedepannya!**), dan semua pembaca yang sudah mereview chap2 sebelumnya!eheheheheheheheh**

Sama seperti yang sebelumnya,di usahakan fic ini akan di update per 2 hari jika : ada kuota, sinyal g ngetroll, ide mengalir, dan ada yg menjawab benar pertanyaan di akhir bab. (soal kenapa chap 5 lama update, itu karna salah satu unsur tidak terpenuhi. sibuk ane gan.)

Quetion 5:** nah hayo... levi mau ngapain?**

Oh, iya, kemungkinan besar akan banyak kata hilang saat cerita ini saya post, katakan saja jika betulan terjadi, nanti saya perbaiki, terimakasih.

Semoga cerita ini cukup menyenangkan untuk di nikmati, jika tidak, mari bermaso ria bersama saya~

Well, Rn R~

p.s : saya tak keberatan dengan flame, sungguh.


End file.
